


7 Days

by ShinsoKamiGoodBois



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Amnesia, Confusion, Gah, Hitoshi Shinso main POV, Im gonna explode for no reason, Katsuki Bakugo isn’t that much of an ass to Izuku Midoriya, M/M, No quirks Au, Not even trying to figure out tags, dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsoKamiGoodBois/pseuds/ShinsoKamiGoodBois
Summary: 6 boys, each about the same age, find themselves in a place they don’t recognize. They don’t remember how they got there, how to get out, or even who they are. They just knew they’re stuck there and have 7 days to get out-Because they’re all afraid of what happens on the 8th day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might not continue this story because I’m not confident anyone will like it but 😬

He wasn’t sure when it started, the confusion. Maybe it was when he opened his eyes, and found himself in an unfamiliar place. Maybe it was when he realized he couldn’t remember his name. 

 

Or maybe it was when he found a note in his lap with a cryptic message.

 

_ 7 days. 8th day fatal. Good luck, Hitoshi Shinso. _

 

He couldn’t even begin to guess what it meant, his brain was a jumble of nonsensical thoughts, each coming faster than the last, overlapping one another and making his head pound with pain he hadn’t even realized for longer than he’d like.

 

Okay, one thing at a time. He observed the room he found himself in, eyes tracing anything useful in brief intervals before moving to the next thing. 

 

The room was fairly small-Only enough to fit a one person bed and a  _ tiny _ desk. In fact, the wall he was propped up against was directly next to the-quite old looking-door. 

 

The desk was bare-At least on the top, it had drawers he had yet to investigate, and he took note of them. The bed was in a similar state, without sheets or even a pillow, and he didn’t think he wanted to touch it with how much dusk he could  _ see _ layering the top.

 

He did not feel like coughing up a lung, thank you very much.

 

He returned his attention to the note and read it over, his mind less jumbled and more capable of comprehension.  _ 7 days. 8th day fatal. Good luck, Hitoshi Shinso. _ A week, the day after fatal. 

 

He figured this meant he had a week to get out of whatever this place was, and if not, he’d die. 

 

Because it was the logical conclusion.

 

Hitoshi Shinso was the part that left him with the most personal conflict. It sounded like a name-But as a person with amnesia, he couldn’t be sure  _ who’s  _ name it was. It could be his own, or a complete stranger’s.

 

And while he  _ didn’t  _ want to steal a stranger’s name, he felt that he would be better off using it, his reasoning being that he’d feel  _ much more _ distressed if he didn’t have a name to call himself by.

 

This was the start of hell for Hitoshi.


	2. Enter: Broccoli Boy

Hitoshi sat on the ground there for a while, simply observing the environment around him and reading and rereading the note, searching his faulty memory for any sign of recognition, ending up only with blurred images, white noise, and an increasingly painful headache.

 

Finally, he stood, after  _ who knows how long  _ of remaining in the same space, and he immediately regretted this when his legs threatened to give out beneath him the second he put them to work.

 

Turns out legs don’t work all too well after a lack of use for-again- _ who knows how long _ .

 

Hitoshi cursed to himself as he lowered his body back to the ground, taking a few breaths before forcing it back upwards, leaning heavily on the wall to prevent another failure at the simple task of standing with functional legs.

 

Once he’d established balance and assured himself he would not fall onto his face, Hitoshi walked the five steps to the desk and began rummaging through the drawers.

 

He found nothing of interest at first-A pair of scissors, a few pencils, a doll-Wait. Hitoshi paused upon seeing the doll, staring at it for perhaps a moment too long.

 

Staring back were two button eyes, pinned securely to the knit face of...Something. It didn’t resemble any kind of creature he knew, it was more a blob of unnatural limbs and nonsensical features. The fabric it was made up of was black in color-Aside from, he discovered when he picked it up and turned it over in his hand, the back, which had a piece that was likely added at a later time that had white coloring.

 

Hitoshi hummed to himself in mild interest, and set the doll atop the desk, before continuing his attack on the drawers. There wasn’t much else that caught his attention, a stapler, a tube of likely expired chapstick, and finally, another note. 

 

_ Dolls play nice, in the happiest of stories. In the darkest, they slit the fabric open. This is a dark story. Perhaps you could flip the victim, Hitoshi? _

 

The words didn’t seem to make any sort of sense to him no matter how he mulled them over, and Hitoshi stared for a long time at the note, then the doll, then the note...Then he looked to the scissors and found that he might have found the solution.

 

He took the scissors from their resting place in the drawer in one hand, and in the other, he held the doll. And carefully, precisely, he cut the white fabric, until he could pull it off in one fluid motion.

 

What he found inside, encased with a thick layer of cotton, was a golden key with a heart shape to the handle.

 

He took it and stuffed it in his jeans pocket before placing the doll on the desk. After much contemplation, Hitoshi decided to take the scissors as well, and finally moved to the door. 

 

It creaked open without much resistance, emitting a rather loud squeal that pierced his eardrums like nails on chalkboard, and echoed down the long hall on the other side.

 

With one final glance around the room, Hitoshi stepped out into the hallway, and started walking down it. He would occasionally check the rare room on the way-Only to find them entirely empty.

 

That is, until he was about halfway down the painfully long hall, when he came across a door he couldn’t open. It was locked, and Hitoshi  _ would _ have left it be if not for the faint sound he heard on the other side.

 

Sobs. Pitiful, muffled, sobs could be heard from the other side, and Hitoshi’s heart jumped to his throat at the thought of another person being stuck in-Whatever this place was.

 

He knocked on the door, which caused a halt in the sobs, and peeked through the cracks in an attempt to see the other.

 

Unfortunately, they were sitting somewhere out of view, so he couldn’t see them.

 

“Hey, are you okay in there?” He called through the door, and he heard the other gasp in what he hoped was surprise and not fear.

 

The idea of being feared by someone made his stomach twist up and nearly brought tears to his eyes.

 

“Wh-Who are you?!” The voice-It sounded like a boy’s-Came from the other side with such volume that it startled Hitoshi in the spot, and he had to take a moment to respond.

 

“I’m-Hitoshi Shinso. I’m stuck here too.” Hitoshi knew it was bold of him to assume him and the other boy were trapped in the same situation, but he preferred to think of it as not being alone in this.

 

“...I-I can’t get out...Th-The door is locked…” The boy’s voice had dropped to a whisper, and Hitoshi had to strain to hear it. 

 

Of course, the first thing he tried was the key he’d found in his room, and when that failed to work, he called through the door again.

 

“Can you tell me what’s in that room?” The boy took a few minutes, but eventually responded in a slightly louder voice.

 

“Th-There’s a bed that doesn’t have any sheets or pillows on it...A-And a desk…” So the same layout as Hitoshi’s room. Hitoshi nodded to himself before speaking next.

 

“Have you looked through the desk yet?”

 

“...N-No...I-I’ll do that now.” The boy seemed more decisive, and Hitoshi heard the floorboards creak as he got up…

 

Only to hear a loud crash moments later.

 

“You okay?!” He shouts to the other side, worry coating the edges of his voice.

 

“Y-Yeah! My legs were asleep!” The boy seems embarrassed, and Hitoshi sighs in relief as he hears the floorboards creak again, to signal the boy once again getting up.

 

He hears a drawer open, hears the boy shuffle around in it, hears another open, and then he hears the boy gasp-Somehow this gasp seems happier than the other.

 

“There’s a key in here!” The boy says enthusiastically, and Hitoshi smiles to himself as he hears the floorboards creak to signal to approach of the boy. 

 

He watches the boy’s shadow move, and hears with a decisive click as the boy unlocks the door, opening it with a happiness Hitoshi couldn’t understand.

 

Hitoshi and the boy allow time for one another to observe, eyes scanning over the full lengths of each other’s bodies.

 

The boy had green curly hair that was sticking up in every direction, and he wore a red hoodie that had the words  _ ‘All Might’  _ stitched to the fabric to accompany some black jeans and dulled red sneakers.

 

It was then that Hitoshi realized he hadn’t seen himself in the mirror, and hadn’t a clue what his own physical appearance was, and he had to work overtime to shove this new realization to the back of his mind.

 

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stuck out one hand, murmuring, “Hey. Nice to meet you.” 

 

The boy looked at his hand a few moments before taking it with a smile and shaking it with decisiveness he wished he had.

 

“Nice to meet you too Hitoshi-Oh, wait, names! I haven’t told you mine!” The boy exclaimed, letting go of Hitoshi’s hand in favor of pulling out a note from his pocket.

 

“Uh-I can’t remember my name exactly, but I found this note in my pocket so I think this is my name!” The boy exclaimed, showing the note to Hitoshi and pointing to the last line.

 

“Izuku Midoriya, huh? Well then, nice to meet you, Midoriya.”

 

Izuku smiled up at him, shoving the note back in his pocket before looking down the hall.

 

“Jeez. That’s a long hall. Um-Which way did you come from? And what did you find in your room? There wasn’t really anything in my room other than the key, it was just a few pens.” The boy rambled, and Hitoshi had to take a few moments to be able to answer one question.

 

“I came from that way,” he pointed in the direction he came-to the left, “I found a doll that gave me this key, and not really anything else.” He held up the key as he spoke, and Izuku squinted at it for a few moments before shrugging and tugging Hitoshi’s sleeve down the hall to the right.

 

“Well, let’s go this way then.” Izuku decided, and Hitoshi let the boy lead him along, both checking any and all rooms they came across.


	3. Broccoli Memory

The two boys walked in nervous silence for quite a bit of time. All the rooms they’d checked along the way were empty-Completely devoid of anything but the dim lights that lit the entire place. 

 

It only made a fact quite apparent to Hitoshi-The place had no windows. It was falling apart, but there wasn’t a single window or hole in the wood to lead to any kind of closure.

 

So Hitoshi realized that the two of them were stuck in an unknown building, with an unknown amount of floors, and potential unknown dangers.

 

Included in his flurry of realizations was how lucky he’d been to have only found Izuku in that room and not an axe murderer. And the fact that he hadn’t yet suffocated on dust. He could see thick dust particles rather clearly in the occasional light he got,

 

“What do I look like?” Izuku asked, rather abruptly, and Hitoshi startled, looking to find the boy gazing at the floorboards and wringing his hands, suddenly enthralled by the tiny patterns in the wood.

 

“Well...You’ve got green hair-You know what, you’ve just got a bush on your head. And freckles, and green eyes.” Hitoshi wasn’t very good at describing people in his own mind, so he realized as soon as the words left his mouth how horrible an explanation that was.

 

Izuku pat the top of his head, nodding slightly and looking back at Hitoshi.

 

“You’ve got purple Einstein hair. And purple eyes. And…” He paused, squinting. “...Eyebags.” 

 

“Ah. Guess that’ll explain why I’m so tired.” Hitoshi muttered, stifling probably the 3,000th yawn within that hour-Probably, because he hadn’t a clue how much time had passed.

 

“Yeah.” Izuku murmured, before they spiraled into silence once more-Not quite as uncomfortable as before, perhaps this time it was more...Reassured.

 

Hitoshi checked another room to their right, and paused, beaconing Izuku over.

 

“There’s something in here.” Izuku rushed to meet him from where he’d initially been searching, and the two looked out across the sea of objects.

 

The room was filled with them, completely random objects-Hitoshi spotted toys, kitchen utensils,  _ Hell _ , even antiques.

 

He and Izuku exchanged a curious and,  _ slightly _ wary glance, before the two of them started looking around for anything useful.

 

Hitoshi found a colorful array of different objects-The ones he took interest in were mostly superhero comic books or novels buried in the mess-Granted most were torn beyond recognition, but they seemed to hold some emotional value. It seemed Izuku thought the same-He’d been staring at the same comic for the past few minutes.

 

However, this wasn’t nearly the most important thing in the room. No, Hitoshi had a feeling what he found next had significantly more value.

 

A photo. In the center of the frame was green haired woman, who had a soft smile on her face as she held a freckled green haired boy close to her chest-He couldn’t be more than three years. They were stationed in front of a building, a small tan house with a brown roof, a deep blue van in the driveway.

 

They looked happy. 

 

And the boy looked like Izuku.

 

“...Midoriya, come here a minute?” He couldn’t be sure if they were the same. Or even if Izuku I was meant to see the picture. But it felt wrong to hide this. 

 

“Yeah, Shin-...” Izuku cut himself off when he could see the photo, staring at it for minutes before the tears started flowing. They streamed down his face in waterfalls, and Hitoshi brought the boy into what he hoped was a comforting embrace, shushing him softly as sobs wracked his body.

 

They sat like that for a long time, Izuku crying into Hitoshi’s shoulder while the purple haired male patted his back. 

 

“...You okay?” Hitoshi finally asked, when Izuku had pulled away, taking the picture with a sniffle.

 

“Yeah…” He sniffed again, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie and forcing a smile onto his face. “That’s Mom.”


	4. Enter: Angry Pomeranian and Friendly Shark

Izuku had been near silent since they’d found the photo. As they walked down the seemingly endless hallway, the most he’d done was utter simple ‘okay’s and ‘yes’s. He’d never let go of the photo, clutching it to his chest like a lifeline.

 

Hitoshi couldn’t blame him. If he had something like that, he’d probably treasure it too.

 

It was when their established silence was abruptly broken that Hitoshi tensed, a loud crash echoing down the hall. In the distance he could see dust and pieces of woods scattering.

 

The dust hadn’t even cleared before the creature revealed itself.

 

It was black in color, and Hitoshi immediately realized how large it was, even from the distance, its head nearly reaching the ceiling. It had large ears perched on the sides of its head, and Hitoshi nearly gagged when he saw the oozing brain visible near the back.

 

He heard Izuku gasp behind him, and time seemed to move in slow motion as the creature’s head snapped, his violet eyes meeting with its dark ones.

 

And all he saw there was animal rage.

 

The creature hadn’t taken a step before Hitoshi had grabbed Izuku’s hand and started booking it down the hall. He could hear the loud sounds of the creature's pursuit, the ground shaking with every pound of its feet.

 

And it was getting closer, Hitoshi could tell. 

 

His legs were burning with the strain needed to run, and he was afraid that if he let Izuku out of his iron grip, the boy would fall behind, right to a deadly fate. Thousands of situations burned in his skull, thousands of ways he could die, or Izuku could die, and he wasn’t sure which was worse.

 

He dragged Izuku into a room to his left, smashing the door shut and looking about. There was a hatch they had failed to notice earlier, and he practically threw Izuku into the cellar beneath, closing the hatch just when the pounding grew so close it left vibrations through his brain.

 

He held a hand over Izuku’s mouth to prevent the boy from making a sound and stood under the hatch with rigid legs.

 

He knew something else was in there with them, but he was too focused on the monstrosity above to care.

 

Neither dared to so much as  _ breathe _ when they heard the monster crash into the room. They could hear it shuffling about above them.

 

Maybe it had only stayed a few minutes. Maybe it had stayed a couple hours. Hitoshi couldn’t tell. He just knew he waited a long time before he dared to move-And when he did he had to keep from crying out in surprise.

 

Because behind them, he could see two boys through the filtered light.

 

One had spiky ash blonde hair and scarlet eyes, wearing nothing but a red tank and blue running jeans. The other had red hair that fell to his chin, making his similar scarlet eyes highlighted, wearing a t-shirt with the word  _ JAWS _ on it, a shark pictured above. He had blue jeans with holes in the knees that Hitoshi was about 99% sure weren’t intentional.

 

“Don’t. Make. A fucking. Sound.” The blonde growled out, glancing above them. Hitoshi nodded, and he could feel Izuku nod under his hand.

 

It was when several minutes had passed and the pounding of steps had reduced to nothing that the blonde relaxed, the redhead beside him letting out a chuckle.

 

“C’mon Kirishima, let’s get the fuck out of here.” The blonde muttered, taking the redhead’s hand and starting to leave the cellar. Hitoshi removed his hand from Izuku’s mouth.

 

“W-Wait, who are you?” Izuku stuttered, chasing after the two while Hitoshi sighed, knowing he was going to regret following.

 

“None of your fuckin’ business.” The blonde grumbled, but the redhead wasn’t nearly as cautious.

 

“I’m Eijiro Kirishima, and this lovely treat is Katsuki Bakugo!”

 

“Kirishima!”

 

“Sorry, man.” Based on the way Eijiro playfully stuck out his tongue, Hitoshi guessed he wasn’t sorry.

 

“Oh! Um...I’m Izuku Midoriya, and this is Hitoshi Shinso.” Hitoshi waved tiredly, the weight of the situation finally crashing down and making him a  _ Hell _ of a lot more exhausted than before.

 

“Bakugo, let’s invite them along.” Eijiro said-It sounded more like a command than a suggestion.

 

“...Whatever.” Katsuki muttered, glancing away.

 

“Yay!” Eijiro cheered, before seeming to realize something. “Oh! You don’t have to come if you don’t want of course. I just thought it’d be nice to figure this place out with some more dudes.”

 

“W-Well,  _ I _ want to come with you. I dunno about Shinso though…” Izuku murmured, and suddenly all eyes were on him, expecting.

 

“I guess.” Hitoshi muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Well great, he found a stress habit.


	5. Enter: Walmart Pikachu and IcyHot

The group of four walked the seemingly endless hallway for what felt like an eternity, ducking for cover at any semblance of a sound. 

 

It was only when they were completely exhausted that they decided to stop, and they split up to find a place to rest. Katsuki and Eijiro went together, and Izuku and himself went on their own, so he was slightly nervous about the possibility of running into that monster again, but he figured they’d cover more ground split up and the monster hadn’t shown itself since the first encounter.

 

He opened a door to one of the rooms, letting it open on its own when the hinges creaked loudly, piercing his ears. 

 

Apparently his ears weren’t the only ones disrupted by the loud sound. 

 

Because inside the room stood a blonde boy, holding his hands over his ears and slightly covering up the black strip in his hair that looked like a lightning bolt.

 

His amber eyes met Hitoshi’s violet, and there was a moment of silence as both boys stared at one another. Hitoshi noticed the black choker around the boy’s neck, and didn’t miss the black t-shirt that said the words ‘ _ Panic at the Disco!’  _ (He felt like he should know what it is), and ripped black jeans to match. 

 

And yet, when he spoke, his personality was so much brighter than the clothes he wore.

 

“Oh! Someone else! Good to know I’m not the only one trapped in this weird ass place.” His voice radiated light like the sun, even at the whisper it was kept at, and Hitoshi couldn’t remember what he’d been about to say for a moment.

 

“Um-Yeah. I-I guess.” Great, just stutter your way to freedom, great job Hitoshi.

 

“Um...Oh yeah, names! I’m Denki Kaminari! I think.” Denki said with only a hint of uncertainty near the end, and Hitoshi nodded.

 

“I’m uh...Hitoshi Shinso.” He paused. “I think.”

 

Denki snorted a laugh, and Hitoshi couldn’t help but smile just a bit.

 

“Well then, nice to meet you Shinso.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

After this, Denki followed Hitoshi out of the room, back in the direction he’d started. He figured he’d taken long enough searching. 

 

And Denki would not stop talking.

 

“Didja run into that weird monster thing? I did, it was scary. I hid in a closet.” Denki rambled, giving Hitoshi no time to respond in between. Hitoshi waited.

 

“And like, there was this weird note thing I found when I woke up, and that’s why I  _ think _ my name’s Denki, because that’s what it said on the note, but like, I’m not  _ sure _ , and-Oh, maybe I should let you talk too.” Denki chuckled nervously, and Hitoshi nodded, smiling just a bit.

 

“Kinda the same situation. I woke up in a room with no memory as to how I got there or even who I was. I met up with a few others, ran into that monster, and now we’re looking for a place to settle for some sleep.” Hitoshi recounted, watching Denki’s face light up with relief and excitement.

 

“There are others too?” He asked, and Hitoshi nodded. “Awesome.” Denki whispered, and Hitoshi chuckled a bit. 

 

They soon spotted Eijiro glancing around from the doorway of a room, his gaze lighting up when he spotted Hitoshi and Denki approaching.

 

“Awesome! That’s two more!” He exclaimed, and Hitoshi quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Two?” Eijiro nodded, motioning inside the room. Hitoshi glanced at Denki, who only shrugged, and the two of them entered the room.

 

It was a fair bit larger than the other rooms, Hitoshi first noticed. Katsuki was looking through a closet in one of the corners and throwing pillows out of it, while Izuku and an unknown boy set them up into something resembling beds.

 

The boy had bicolored red and white hair, and the heterochromia wasn’t unnoticed-Gray and blue eyes. He was wearing a sweater that had the words ‘ _ My Chemical Romance _ ’ written on it in bold letters and blue shorts. 

 

“Oh, Shinso’s back! And-Oh, hi!” Izuku looked up from where he was setting up a pillow in the corner, flashing Denki a surprised smile.

 

“Ah, fuck, I have to find more fucking pillows for another fucking idiot.” Katsuki grumbled when he saw Denki, and Denki laughed a little.

 

Cute-What.

 

“Don’t be so mean, Bakugo.” Eijiro laughed, walking over to the angry boy and patting him on the shoulder. Katsuki just crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath.

 

The bicolored boy waved at Hitoshi without a word, and Izuku seemed to realize something.

 

“Oh! Todoroki, you should introduce yourself.” Izuku told the other boy, and the boy nodded silently, walking over to Hitoshi and Denki in the doorway.

 

“Hello. I’m Shoto Todoroki.” The boy-Shoto said rather plainly.

 

“Hitoshi Shinso.” Hitoshi motioned to himself, then to Denki, who piped up happily, “Denki Kaminari!” 

 

Shoto nodded at them before he returned to Izuku and finished setting up a pillow bed.

 

In only a few minutes, five of the six had settled on one of the beds, with the only one still standing being Katsuki.

 

“I’ll keep watch, since I don’t trust any of you fuckers not to fuck something like that up.” He muttered, but past his apparent annoyance Hitoshi could tell there was a hint of concern there.

 

Hitoshi closed his eyes and listened as the breathing of the people around him gradually slowed, and soon enough, he let sleep conquer him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, haven’t posted in a while


	6. Memories

_ The first thing he registered was black when his eyes opened. The second was the feeling that jolted his body, falling and floating all in the same moment, up and down, left and right, never staying in one spot for more than a few seconds. _

 

_ And all at once...It stopped. He stopped falling, his feet finding steady ground, his eyes finding light, color, being. _

 

_ Because suddenly, he was in a classroom, standing at the entrance. He looked around, purely out of force of habit, eyes falling on a male near the window. _

 

_ He wore a black uniform, seated at a desk and looking up at three other students speaking to him. His lilac hair stuck up in all directions and it was clear he hadn’t recently gotten sleep based on the bags under his eyes. _

 

_...It didn’t quite make sense to him.  _

 

_ He slowly approached, soon realizing how not a single student took notice of him, and listened in on the conversation the three students and the boy were having. _

 

_ Well, perhaps conversation wasn’t a good way to describe it. _

 

_ “-You’re so intimidating, and like-Manipulative!” _

 

_ “Yeah, you could get away with a lot of things.” _

 

_ “So how about it?” _

 

_ The boy remained silent, rubbing the back of his neck as he fixed his glare at each of the students individually, before he sighed and instead glared at the desk. _

 

_ The boy shook his head. _

 

_ “No.” _

 

_ He wasn’t positive what was happening, what he was seeing and hearing. _

 

_ But it all felt so familiar. _

 

_ If only he could just see mo- _

 

Hitoshi’s eyes snap open suddenly, and for a moment he isn’t quite sure why they had. 

 

It’s suddenly clear when he spots Eijiro curled in on himself nearby, crying into his knees while Katsuki pats his back, murmuring something to the other boy with an unnaturally soft voice.

 

“What’s wrong?” Hitoshi asks, effectively getting the attention of the two boys, and Eijiro frantically tries to wipe away some stray tears.

 

There was a moment of silence as Katsuki glanced at Eijiro with a question to his gaze, the red haired boy only nodding without a word.

 

“He remembered…” Katsuki paused, glancing at Eijiro again. “Something.”

 

Hitoshi nodded in understanding, offering a sympathetic smile, the red haired male doing nothing more than sniffling.

 

There was another bout of silence, and Hitoshi noticed how exhausted Katsuki and Eijiro both looked, aware of just how awake he’d become rather quickly.

 

“Bakugo.” He started, and Katsuki looked at him with a slightly delayed reaction. “Go to sleep.”

 

Katsuki looked like he wanted to argue, but Hitoshi beat him to it, his voice a bit lighter. “I’ll stay up with Kirishima. You look exhausted.”

 

Katsuki glanced at Eijiro, who nodded, and sighed, nodding silently and settling himself on a bed while Hitoshi sat beside Eijiro.

 

The two of them waited until Katsuki’s breathing had slowed before Eijiro dared to break the silence.

 

“I remembered my parents…” He said in a soft voice, one that Hitoshi had to strain slightly to hear.

 

“I see...Would it help you if you talked about them?” Hitoshi asked, and Eijiro shook his head.

 

“It’s okay...I already told Katsuki. I’ll be okay, just...Don’t think I’ll be able to get back to sleep.” Eijiro murmured, and Hitoshi made a mental note to himself-Eijiro lies when he thinks it’ll inconvenience others.

 

“...Alright. I’ll just have to stay up with you then.” He finally murmured, and Eijiro offered an appreciative smile.

 

Hitoshi stood up, and offered Eijiro a hand, which the other boy took without all that much hesitance. The two walked over to stand by the door, positioned on either side.

 

Eijiro stared with a soft smile at Katsuki’s sleeping form, and it took all Hitoshi had not to point it out, instead remaining silent and glancing up and down the hall.

 

Finally, he can’t hold himself back.

 

“You like him, don’t you?” He murmurs with a smirk, and Eijiro seems so caught of guard he’s awake in seconds.

 

“U-Uh! I! Um-Y-Yeah...Guess I do.” Eijiro murmurs finally, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

 

“I-It’s just!” He continues, waving his hands about, “He’s so manly, y’know? Like, he  _ could’ve  _ left me to die by that monster, but he  _ didn’t _ . He  _ could’ve  _ ignored me when I was upset, but he  _ didn’t _ . No, he stopped to help me even though he didn’t  _ have _ to, and that’s just-So amazing.” 

 

And Eijiro keeps talking about Katsuki with passion, so much so that Hitoshi can’t help but smile.

 

He has a feeling Katsuki appreciates what he’d done-His glare had softened with fondness quite a while ago.

 

“And-Ah, I’m rambling, sorry Shinso.” Eijiro suddenly realizes, and Hitoshi only shrugs with another glance at Katsuki.

 

Katsuki gives him a look on the border of a glare and a smile, and Hitoshi smirks.

 

“It’s no problem. If you need to talk about your crush,” He glanced again at Katsuki, who only glared back, face flush with red that could be a blush or just anger. “I understand.” He finished, and Eijiro smiled.

 

“Thanks man.”

 

There was silence after that, only the breathing of their...Friends were heard. And it was peaceful. Nice.

 

But a rumbling shook the floor suddenly, abruptly startling the others out of sleep while Hitoshi and Eijiro clung to the doorframe to avoid falling over.

 

It only lasted a few seconds, but it was surely enough to get everyone on their feet in a matter of seconds.

 

“What the hell was that?!” Katsuki nearly yelled, with no response.

 

Hitoshi was too busy glaring down the halls, searching for any clue as to what could have caused the noise.

 

But there was nothing. Not a single noise, or sight anywhere.

 

Well-Noise wasn’t accurate. Hitoshi’s head turned rather quickly, and he felt his heart break and his mind race when he registered what he was seeing.

 

Because Denki was holding his head in his hands, his breathing far quicker than it should be, rocking back and forth.

 

He was having a panic attack.

 

Hitoshi moved before he thought, beside Denki in a matter of seconds. 

 

And even though he wasn’t sure-Even though he didn’t know how Denki’s attacks were like, Hitoshi still did it.

 

He still pulled Denki into a tight embrace, holding the smaller male in his arms while quietly shushing him. Denki relaxed into his hold in seconds, simply crying into his sweater.

 

A few minutes later, and his breathing evened out. He was okay.

 

Hitoshi smiled softly at the boy and stood, letting Izuku and Eijiro take his spot, both very concerned with for the boy.

 

“Do you like him.” There was a cool voice behind him suddenly, and Hitoshi wasn’t quite sure why he jumped-Maybe he was startled, or maybe he was just embarrassed.

 

“Um.” Hitoshi paused, looking back at Denki. For a moment he lost his train of thought, really thinking on the possibility.

 

Because Denki held...Comfort. Familiarity. His company just felt so  _ right _ , so right in fact that Hitoshi hadn’t second guessed it.

 

“...Hm.” He hummed finally, and Shoto just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels shorter than the other chapters. Sorry, my inspiration for anything crashed and burned with the rest of my emotions.


	7. Recollection

The group had resumed their search for a way out quite a bit ago by this point. They split up into three groups to cover more group-Shoto and Izuku, Eijiro and Katsuki, and, of course, Hitoshi and Denki respectively.

 

Denki had been silent a long time, a lot jumpier than before-The blonde clung to Hitoshi like a lifeline, hiding behind the other male at any noise. 

 

They hadn’t found anything relatively interesting yet, and the silence was getting to Hitoshi more than he thought possible.

 

“...Kaminari?” He asked, quietly, and he felt the blonde shift on his arm, golden eyes gazing hesitantly at him.

 

“Would...Um, would it help to talk about it..?” There was a certain hesitance to Hitosh’s voice, a specific uncertainty that Denki seemed to pick up on.

 

“Probably...B-But...I don’t wanna throw this on you i-if you don’t want to listen-“

 

“I do.” Hitoshi interrupted, turning to face Denki fully. The other boy looked surprised, but soon lowered his eyes, letting go of Hitoshi’s arm to wring his hands.

 

“Um...That...Crash reminded me of...M-My…” Denki paused to wipe away some tears as they started streaming down his face, and Hitoshi put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, take your time.” 

 

The words seemed to calm Denki just a bit, and the blonde nodded, taking a breath before starting again.

 

“I-It reminded me of...My parents...I remembered that they-They...Died. Th-The building came down a-and…” Denki couldn’t continue, too overcome by sadness and tears that all he could do was bury his face into Hitoshi’s sleeve, but Hitoshi could piece together the rest.

 

They stood there in the hall for a while, Hitoshi rubbing Denki’s back in soothing circles whilst the other boy let out all the tears he’d been holding in.

 

Denki stopped crying eventually, only murmuring a soft ‘Thank you’ before the two of them continued walking.

 

There was nothing in any rooms they found after, but they did find a staircase leading downwards. Hitoshi made a mental note to get back to it with the others, and they backtracked, deciding their search was done for the time being.

 

When they got back, Eijiro and Katsuki were already back, though Shoto and Izuku were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Hey. You’re back before fucking Half N’ Half and Deku.” Katsuki grumbled, though there was a hint of concern in his eyes.

 

“We didn’t see them.” Denki ventured to supply, voice a bit more enthusiastic than before.

 

Once glance told Hitoshi it was fake.

 

They stood in silence for a long while, Katsuki refusing to start sharing what they’d found until Izuku and Shoto arrived.

 

When a long while had passed without the arrival of the two, Katsuki finally stood up from where he’d been sitting against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“I’m going to go fucking look for them.” He growled out, and Eijiro stood up quickly.

 

“I’ll come-“

 

“No. You fucking stay here Kirishima.” He interrupted, and Hitoshi sighed. 

 

Hitoshi walked up to Katsuki, and Katsuki opened his mouth to discourage him as well, but all Hitoshi did was place the pair of scissors that had rested in his pocket for quite some time in the other boy’s hand.

 

“Good luck.” Hitoshi muttered, going to sit by Denki again.

 

Katsuki muttered something that might have resembled a ‘Thank you’, and exited the room.

 

Eijiro stared after him with a worried stare, eyes still trained on the door even after Katsuki had left a long while ago.


	8. Pain

Katsuki didn’t come back for a long time.

 

He was gone so long that it took both Hitoshi and Denki together to stop Eijiro from going to look for him, and the both of them were getting worried themselves.

 

Finally, too much time had passed, and not even Hitoshi could bare to wait any longer.

 

“Kirishima, Kaminari, stay here. I’m going to look for them.” 

 

“What?!” Eijiro yelled, his worry clear in his voice. “Shinso, no, let me go! Katsuki could be in trouble!-“

 

“-That’s  _ why _ I’m going. I’m willing to take that risk, but I don’t think Bakugo would be willing to risk you.” Hitoshi interrupted, his voice softening.

 

“I know you’re worried, Kirishima. Bakugo will be alright, I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Eijiro fell silent, only nodding his head. Denki didn’t say a word, but the worried look he gave Hitoshi was enough.

 

“I’ll find them. If I’m not back in a while…” Hitoshi trailed off with a sigh. “Don’t do anything reckless.”

 

Hitoshi left the room.

 

-

 

Hitoshi walked for quite a bit before he could hear it, and it made his blood run cold.

 

But the noise was unmistakable.

 

A loud crash rang down the hall, and Hitoshi couldn’t help it when he started running, fear coursing through his veins for his friends.

 

It was in a room that opened up from the hall-The room that had the stairs that he found Katsuki, lying in a pile of destruction while a monster towered over him.

 

Katsuki had bruises anywhere Hitoshi looked, but his fate looked worse with the beast looming over him, it’s gaze animal and intentions murderous.

 

The monster turned two dark eyes to face him directly, and Hitoshi only barely dodged the swipe aimed at him, ducking to the floor with a heavy crash.

 

He was on his feet quick, nearly tripping over himself as he started running to get to Katsuki. The monster wasn’t nearly as fast to recover, and Hitoshi covered a good distance before-

 

The breath was knocked out of him, and his back screamed in pain when it made contact with the wall. He fell to the ground with a heavy crash-But he had worse matters to deal with.

 

Because now the monster had both of its animal eyes trained on him, approaching him slowly like a lion stalking its prey.

 

Hitoshi was sure he’d die there, he’d die trying to save his friend, only to fail miserably and get both of them killed.

 

The beast got closer and closer, and he couldn’t bare to look at it. He knew what was coming.

 

He looked over to Katsuki, who was barely conscious, scarlet eyes gazing at him through half closed lids.

 

Katsuki would die, because he couldn’t save him.

 

Because Hitoshi had failed to protect his friend.

 

The beast raised its claws high, and Hitoshi still couldn’t look at it. All he could do was regret.

 

It came down and-

 

* _ ding dong _ *

 

The claw stopped moments from Hitoshi’s face, and Hitoshi couldn’t help but look up. The beast was frozen in place, not moving a muscle.

 

And then it lowered its claw to the ground and crashed through one of the walls, the pounding of its footsteps getting steadily quieter.

 

Hitoshi wasn’t sure how to feel. 

 

He glanced at Katsuki.

 

He felt relieved, and his last thought before he succumbed to blackness was how glad he was that Katsuki was safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter and kinda half assed. I’ve been down and not in the mood to write but I still wanted to post something because I didn’t want to be one of those people to disappear in the middle of a story.


	9. Hurt

_ He found himself drifting in the darkness again, falling, floating, falling, floating, and suddenly, stable on the ground. _

 

_ However, his world did not find as much color as he thought it would. Blacks, grays, deep reds. In the distance he could see yellow, illuminating a familiar purple haired boy. _

 

_ He didn’t like what he saw, though. _

 

_ The boy was alone, curled in on himself as tears streamed down his face. Beside him was a shallow puddle of blood, and he looked to be in pain by the way he was holding his stomach. _

 

_ He wanted to help the boy up, to comfort him, to tell him everything would be okay, but he couldn’t. _

 

_ All he could do was watch the boy cry for a long time, all alone and in pain. _

 

_ But suddenly… _

 

_ He wasn’t alone. Because two blurred figures helped him up, their muffled voices concerned. _

 

_ He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t see them clearly. He wanted to. He wanted to see who the two kind men were. But he couldn’t, not yet. _

 

_ He got closer, so close he could touch them if he wanted, but he still couldn’t see them, still could make out their words. _

 

_ He watched the boy nod to something one of the two had said, watching as one man walked away to pull out a phone that he could see clearly through blurred fingers. _

 

_ The other man stayed with the boy, his light voice seeming to calm the child enough to stop the flow of tears, and he wished he could hear what the man was saying to make the boy so happy. _

 

_ The other man returned, and finally, he could hear his words. _

 

_ “What’s your name, kid?” _

 

_ The boy opened his mouth to respond- _

 

Hitoshi first registered pain, spiking up his spine when he attempted to move, and he groaned. He felt hands on his chest pushing him back, and all he could do was follow the unspoken instruction to lay back.

 

He cracked his eyes open, and his blurry vision settled on blonde, before shifting to green.

 

In a few seconds, Denki and Izuku were no longer hazy, and he could register what was around him.

 

He was back in the room they had camped out in, settled on a bed with more pillows than he remembered. 

 

Denki and Izuku looked relieved, and for a moment he wasn’t sure why. Then he remembered all that had happened concerning the monster, and he was surprised to be alive.

 

However, his concern was elsewhere.

 

“H-How’s...B-akugo..?” He muttered, trying his very hardest not to strain his voice more than it needed to be.

 

They glanced behind them, and Hitoshi saw Katsuki’s figure lying against the wall behind them, Shoto and Eijiro tending to a few of his open wounds with bandages Hitoshi didn’t remember them having.

 

“Bakugo will be okay. So will you. Just don’t move too much for a bit, kay?” Izuku murmured, a soft smile on his face.

 

Denki didn’t look as happy-He still looked worried and maybe a tiny bit mad.

 

“Shinsoooo, don’t do something like that again!” Denki finally whined when he opened his mouth, and Hitoshi suppressed a chuckle.

 

“No...Promises.” He murmured, and Denki whined more.

 

Hitoshi glanced behind Denki and Izuku to observe Katsuki again. He looked a fair bit better than before-He was peacefully sleeping by this point-But Eijiro still looked overly concerned.

 

Something flashed across his face. Regret.

 

Shoto murmured something to Eijiro, which seemed to erase the regret from his face.

 

Hitoshi was tired. Just tired.

 

His eyes closed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters


	10. Going Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while. I’ve been stressed over this summer program I had to take and completely forgot about this story and I feel really bad about it but, what can I do now? Sorry this chapter is so short, it doesn’t really make up for not posting anything but I still wanted to do something.

_ When his eyes opened, he wasn’t falling or floating in a black expanse of emptiness. _

 

_ Instead, he was sitting on a plush couch in a fairly small looking room.  _

 

_ Beside him sat the purple haired boy he’d grown so used to seeing, who’s violet eyes were trained on something. _

 

_ Following the boy’s gaze, he saw a television, opened up to a channel he didn’t recognize. _

 

_ He felt like he should. _

 

_ On the screen, he could see a stage and a crowd of people. On the stage stood three people with instruments in their hands. He could see their faces clearly. _

 

_ It was the four person, who held the microphone that was blurred, and he felt a pang of sadness. _

 

_ Why couldn’t he see that person? Why couldn’t he  _ **_hear_ ** _ that person. _

 

_ All that rung in his ears was the instrumentals. _

 

_ He looked back at the boy, finding the child smiling and holding a small cat plush close to his chest. _

 

_ He found he liked the smile. _

 

_ He heard a muffled voice from the direction of what he assumed to be the kitchen, and the boy looked over. _

 

_ “Two please!” The boy yelled to the kitchen, receiving some muffled noise in response before he returned his attention back to the television. _

 

_ Even if he couldn’t understand the whole thing, he was certain of something. _

 

_ He really liked seeing the boy like this. _

 

Hitoshi opened his eyes when he felt arms under his, startling awake in seconds when he was abruptly hauled to his feet.

 

“Oh! Hey Shinso. Sorry to wake you up so suddenly.” Denki apologized from beside him, holding up his right side.

 

“...’S...Fine…” He murmured groggily, blinking a few times to force himself awake.

 

“We figured it would be best if we kept moving.” Izuku explained, holding up his left side.

 

Hitoshi was about to ask why they were carrying him, when he tried to straighten up-Only to wince in pain at the jolt that shot down his spine.

 

“Hey-Careful! You’re not better yet!” Denki warned, worriedly.

 

Hitoshi sighed, slumping back into their grip. The world felt...Hazy, and vague.

 

He could barely keep his eyes open for a few seconds, and it almost seemed like he teleported when he opened them. 

 

At one point, he was in the room they’d slept in. The next, he was on the stairs, and the next after he was in another long hallway.

 

He closed his eyes, and drifted back into slumber at last.


	11. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really bad, motivation is hard to find.

_ Even before his eyes opened, he could feel something off. _

 

_ A chill ran down his spine, and wetness dampened his back, as it did with the ground beneath him. _

 

_ He was in an area he couldn’t recognize but...He felt like he should. _

 

_ It seemed like something he should know, but he  _ **_couldn’t remember it_ ** _. _

 

_ He shook his head. It wasn’t important right now. _

 

_ A sound echoed around the space, echoed in his head, the unmistakable droning of water hitting the earth, the sound of heavy raining. _

 

_ The sky was dark, and rain fell so heavily he could barely see in front of him, so heavy and hindering he almost didn’t hear it. _

 

_ But the sobs reached his ears eventually, and he turned quickly, face falling at the sight he saw through the rainy haze. _

 

_ The purple haired boy held his stomach, curled on himself against the brick wall of a building. Tears fell among raindrops down the boy’s face, and his cries echoed among the walls. The boy had purple bruises on his forearms, but he didn’t doubt more hid under his shirt. _

 

_ Rain feel around them, and cries echoed. _

 

_ He waited for someone to come for a long time. _

 

_ The cries stopped as the boy drifted into unconsciousness. _

 

_ He heard muffled voices at last, and he turned around. _

 

Hitoshi’s eyes opened rather suddenly, and it was a minute before he could process where he was.

 

He was seated against a wall in a fairly empty room, the only thing occupying it being himself and...A box.

 

The box sat next to him, colored pink and wrapped up with a blue bow.

 

He looked around.

 

“Kami? Midoriya?” He called the names with a hint of worry, trying to sit up.

 

It hurt his back, but he eventually managed to stand among the burning pain, picking up the box as he did so.

 

He looked around again.

 

His hand fell on the lid of the box, and the ribbon was undone, the lid lifted carefully.

 

Inside was a folded note.

 

He dropped the lid, hand instead reaching for the note, and he unfolded it, eyes scanning the words.

 

_ ‘This game is simple. Find the door out and win. Like most games, it has a time limit. But just an objective and a time limit is too simple, wouldn’t you think? Too easy? So I decided to add an obstacle. A monster that would attack once every day. You, Hitoshi, have two options. You can either avoid the monster, and find the door, getting out with your friends and leaving the beast to roam the halls aimlessly for eternity. Or, you can kill it, and get a similar-No, a better ending. The beast will be dead, and you and your friends will be free. What do you think? _ ’

 

Hitoshi didn’t know what to think. He stood, staring at the note for a long time, finally crumpling it up and shoving it in his pocket, letting the box fall from his hand.

 

He exited the room, looking up and down the hall for signs of his friends.

 

To the right, he could see the hall opened up to stairs, and when he got a bit closer, he realized the stairs went up.

 

So that means…

 

“He was  _ right there _ , I swear!” Denki’s panicked voice echoed down the hall and met his ears, and he turned to see the boy and the others standing in a doorway down the hall.

 

Shoto looked over at him.

 

“There he is.” Shoto pointed at him, and Denki’s head snapped in his direction, before the boy came running down the hall, giving Hitoshi no time to prepare before Denki barreled into him, nearly sending him crashing to the ground as the other boy encased him in a hug.

 

“Ow-Hi, Kami.” He grunted, and Denki only muttered something unintelligible.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Don’t scare me.”

 

“...Sorry.”


	12. HAITUS

I know at least two people read this story so I deeply apologize for doing this, but I haven’t been putting the effort I'd like into this story and it’s suffering because of it.

I’m going to put this story on a break because of this until I can get my brain back in the place I need it to be to write things like this.

In the meantime, please go read other stories, because this one is shit and as much as I’d like to, I’m not sure if I’ll ever finish it.

Sorry again for being this asshole.


	13. The Locked Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing in a long time! I know it’s not my best work, but inspiration is slowly come back to me :)

What was this?

 

What was the point of this?

 

From Hitoshi’s count, they had to be on at least day two, but it didn’t seem they were any closer to figuring anything out.

 

They hadn’t a clue where they were. They hadn’t a clue how they got there. They hadn’t a clue who they were. They hadn’t a clue who put them there, or why, or what they got out of this.

 

Nothing made sense, and it was finally starting to catch up to him.

 

The group had split up a bit ago. They divided into pairs, and agreed to cautiously search ahead of one another in search of an exit. It was all they could do in this situation, if they wanted to get out.

 

Denki and him had gone ahead of the other four, having found another set of stairs and decided to go on ahead down them.

 

It was quiet. He wasn’t talking, and neither was Denki. All he could hear was footsteps. 

 

That was another confusing part about this place. He couldn’t hear anything but them and...The beast. 

 

Even then, the beast was hard to hear until it got close, which seemed to make it all the more terrifying. 

 

The silence is uncomfortable, and feels...Wrong. It feels like he should break it, but he doesn’t know how.

 

“...Have you been having any weird dreams?” Admittedly, it wasn’t the best he could come up with, but he was curious.

 

“Weird how?” Denki murmured, glancing at him quizzically.

 

“Like...I don’t know how to describe it. Just, weird.” Hitoshi shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“Hm. Well...There has been this odd recurring dream where the six of us are at a school. There’s a lot of strangers I talk to in the dream, and our teacher is a man with long black hair. Which is weird, right? Because if I went to school with you all, I feel like I’d remember you.” Denki rambled, waving his hands in frustration.

 

“Hm. That is kinda weird.” Hitoshi murmurs, unsure.

 

Why does that man sound oddly familiar..?

 

“Yeah, it is. So, what about you?” Denki asks, turning his attention to Hitoshi.

 

“Oh, my dreams. Well...I keep having dreams about this boy. I dunno who he is, but he keeps popping up in my dreams.” Hitoshi murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck again.

 

“Hm...That’s kinda weird too! What’s he-“

 

* _ click _ *

 

Both Hitoshi and Denki stop abruptly at the sound of a lock clicking, and Hitoshi only then realized he’d been checking every door on the way.

 

So why was this one locked?

 

“...Hm.” Hitoshi hummed, trying the handle again, only to hear another click.

 

“This seems important.” Denki chirps, moving beside him.

 

“Yeah, guess so.” Hitoshi murmurs.

 

“Great! I’ll go get the others, you try to open it, kay?” Denki chirps happily, already skipping down the hall.

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Hitoshi murmurs after Denki had already left, before he starts searching the other rooms around the locked one for a key.

 

It’s only when he hears the pound of footsteps coming down the hall he remembers the key he’s found before, and he takes it from his pocket.

 

It slips right in as the others come close. 

 

“Hey, you found the key! Open it, open it!” Denki chants excitedly, hope shining in his eyes.

 

So Hitoshi, pushed on by the chance of escape, unlocks the door and opens it in a swift motion.


	14. Dead Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for ghosting. I’d like to say I have a good excuse but it was mostly based on a lack of motivation and also school starting up again. This chapter isn’t all that great because I’m horrible at everything but it’s the only draft that was somewhat good. Maybe trigger warning if hanging is triggering. Sorry.

How foolish could one boy be?

 

It wasn’t a question anyone had asked, but it was one Hitoshi had unknowingly answered. Of course...Nothing good would ever come in this house of oddities, with no discernible windows or light source, no means of air purification, and the odd beast that would attack them daily. 

 

But Hitoshi had really hoped. Oh how he hoped to find a way out.

 

Hitoshi stared, wide-eyed at the room before him, tears trickling down his face. His knees suddenly felt heavy as they buckled beneath him, but he couldn’t be bothered to notice. All he could do was stare.

 

Hitoshi didn’t remember much from before all of this. From the moment he woke up, he’d been in a state of confusion.

 

But in this moment, it all came back to him.

 

In this moment, he murmured one, broken, tiny word.

 

“...Papa…?”

 

It was all he could do.

 

It was all he could do in the face of his dead father.

 

Hizashi Yamada, hanging from the ceiling.

 

-

 

No one said a word, the room empty of any sound other than that  _ sickening  _ creaking of the rope around his father’s neck swaying back...and forth...and back...and forth…

 

What…

 

What was the point of this…? Of all this..? Why was he given the key to his room specifically..? Was it a coincidence..? Or…

 

What kind of sick bastard would plant that key for him to see this?

 

What kind of  _ sick bastard  _ **_enjoys_ ** watching all of this?

 

…

 

Hitoshi didn’t know. And frankly, he didn’t care. There...Didn’t seem to be a point, in any of this anymore. Hizashi didn’t seem like the type, in any of his memories, to do something like this but…

 

But the evidence, the physical, tangible evidence was right in front of him. Swaying back...and forth…

 

If Hizashi was gone, Hitoshi had no doubt Shota was too. They were a pair. If one of them dies, the other does. It wouldn’t make sense any other way.

 

So maybe…

 

Maybe when he heard a crash echoing down the corridor, he wasn’t alarmed. Maybe he didn’t bother moving. Maybe he wasn’t willing to run away.

 

Maybe he just wanted to die here, with his father.

 

“Shinso, come on!” Denki shouts, practically dragging him by the arms.

 

And Hitoshi doesn’t have the strength to argue, to say anything as Denki runs over to a closet he’d never noticed, closing the door behind them quickly.

 

He didn’t know where everyone else was. But he couldn’t care.

 

The beast’s footsteps echo down the hallway, closer, but slower.

 

And it didn’t bother him.

 

There wasn’t anything that seemed worth living for. Hizashi was dead, which meant Shota was too. His fathers, the people that took him in, that cared for him when no one else wanted to, were dead.

 

How could he live with that? How could he keep going like this, when they were dead? 

 

How-

 

Two arms wrapped tightly around his back, a face buried in his chest. He looks down, slowly, met with blonde hair with that dumb little black lightning bolt. And that dumb little smile, no matter how sad, and those dumb little amber eyes.

 

“...Toshi, I’m really sorry…” Denki murmurs, softly. Hitoshi didn’t understand. What...Happened? Why was Denki sorry? He hadn’t just found his dead parent.

 

But, Hitoshi recalled, his passed as well. He knew the pain.

 

Hitoshi couldn’t help it. He cried. He cried for so long into Denki’s dumb blonde hair, the beast that had long gone to the chime of a bell forgotten. 

 

And…

 

Maybe it would be okay. For a little while, maybe, just maybe, this dumb little boy could be worth living for.

 

Maybe.


	15. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

So life update I feel like shit and I feel like nothing I’m writing is even decent so I might cancel this story because I can’t find the words to keep it going while keeping it interesting. I’m sorry to the probably zero people who found this even remotely interesting, but it might not continue.


End file.
